


Lucifer's Secret

by JackiSax



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A pretty asshole, And we have the first appearance of my favorite goofball, Author can't believe how bad it was, Author can't write triggers well I'm sorry, But it's there, Character experiences a panic attack sort of it's not clear that's what's happening, Character experiences flashes of torture, Chuck why did you make your angels pretty, Has original Characters, He's an asshole, Hello Angel OC, I'll just say that graphic description of violence is needed., Including the Author, It's not a normal attack, It's not in graphic detail, My First Work in This Fandom, Oh look we have a Heaven here, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, Saxi and Maxi are OC's that are based on real people, So I'm posting it here just cause, Thank the lord Chuck there's editing magic, That are based on real people, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Pimpmobile is here! And is an angelic ride., This all started in a cafeteria giggling about a joke, This is a sister story for another fanfic, Unreliable Narrator, author is a mess, i wrote this a long time ago and forgot about it, just as a heads up, you know who you are
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-14 22:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17516657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackiSax/pseuds/JackiSax
Summary: Finally, after years of waiting, my secret is revealed...Secret? What secret? Find out by joining the adventures of Saxi and Maxi as they go through a lot of shit that they didn't think would actually happen.





	1. Prologue: Homeward Bound

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wait WHAT!?!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3468017) by [SilverFoxOath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFoxOath/pseuds/SilverFoxOath). 



> The summary is ripped straight from my WattPad where this was originally posted. It sucks. But I'm not changing it now. Because I don't have a better one. Also, the inspiration for this fic is also the sister fic to this.

Have you ever wondered why I would laugh at someone who calls me an angel? No? It's cause I'm not. I found that out the hard way after a friend of mine told me her "Princess of Hell" joke, I didn't exactly remember what happened after it. My friend told me that I turned to her and very seriously and said "Yes your majesty." I say didn't exactly remember it because in fact, I did say that, but I had to pretend not to, Maxi hadn't learned the truth yet.

All that was going to change a few weeks later.

*Few weeks go by*

I woke up one morning with a feeling that we were finally going home. I packed a "go" bag, which contained: a first aid kit, a flashlight, a switch bade, some snacks (mainly sweets), an extra set of clothes, my tablet, my phone, charging brick and cable, and two five pound bags of salt. I keep it with me the whole day, trying to conserve the stash of candy and on my way to my house I began feeling more like today is the day we get home.

I made a stop at the corner store and bought more sweets, it was hard trying to stay away from the stash of sweets that I had and put them away when I heard something ring, not from my phone, but from outside. It sounded like someone was trying to get my attention and I looked around as I was leaving the store, and followed the ringing to an alleyway before it got too high up and I blacked out.

I woke up sometime later, feeling dizzy and lightheaded. I notice that the sky was starting to get darker and think _Wait... Wasn't it brighter? Oh crap!_ I get up and notice I wasn't in the alleyway. Or more correctly, I wasn't in the alleyway that I started out in. I hear something scratching along the wall and I look around, but don't see anything. I decide it was time to explore where exactly I am.

A few minutes later, or possibly more than that, I come across a warehouse. It looked empty, so I went inside. Inside, there was a room, bare and kinda moldy looking, but it felt like something was going to happen. There was an open door way in the back and I peek my head inside, and there I see a light and as I drew closer to it, kinda shielding my eyes as it got brighter, I felt a connection to it. _Maxi, time to get you home_ , I thought. When the light grew dimmer, three things happened simultaneously. First thing, I jumped into it. Second thing, I grabbed my unconscious friend and her stuff. Third thing, something came at me as I pulled her through to my side. As soon as I pulled her through, the thing jumped and tried to claw me. There was blood, and it disappears and I swear.


	2. Chapter 1: You're Seriously Trying To Exorcise Me?!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saxi is exorcized. Gets pissed about it. That's it.

After that _thing_ disappeared, I lay Maxi, who's still unconscious, down and notice that she was bleeding. _Shit, and now's the time to PANI- shut up, pansy cake, all you need to do is clean it up and check how bad it is_. I took a deep breath and cleaned it up as best as I could and I hiss. It was horrible looking. It was about a 5 inch long scratch that crossed her chest and it looked like it went down to the breast plate.

I immediately go to my bag and pull out the first aid kit and grab the needle and thread. I then hear a purring sound and look around, then decided it wasn't worth it to investigate and turn back to my friend.

"I'm so sorry, Maxi."

*5 minutes later*

I toss the bloodied needle and wipe my hands with a sanitary cloth and clean up the stitching, being _extremely_ careful not to rip it. _I hope that it won't get infected_. I cut out a piece of gauze over it then tape it down. I put away the med kit and look down at my friend's face, somewhat moon shaped and play with her short curly blonde/brown hair. It is then that I hear something move in the other room, but before I can go investigate it, my friend wakes up.

She tries to sit up but I stop her, saying "Hold on my lady, careful now."

"What?" She croaks out.

"I said be careful, you really hurt yourself coming here" I lie, feeling guilty.

"What? I'm so confused where is here?" She mutters louder, at the same time I hear car doors open and shut.

"Shh!" I whisper, "Gotta be quiet I don't want _them_ to hear" I shift around and look at her.

"Them?" She questions, tilting her head.

"Yes, they are coming. I have tried to hide us, but they are professionals." I state, looking around. And then, all hell breaks loose. I hear the door being kicked open and gunshots.

"Crap!" I whisper swear loudly, "I thought we had more time!" I start to get up, but she grabs my arm and pleads "Please stay, I'm scared." I sigh and nod, shifting to sit comfortably. The gunshots ring out louder and closer than before.

"Please my Lady, I need to help." I whisper, moving to stand. She makes a noise of acceptance and she lets go of my arm. I whisper my thanks and stand up. But before I leave her, I see in the reflection of her eyes, my eyes and they weren't my normal color. They were deep purple. I wink and leave the room smirking.

I see two guys, one of them tall with long brown hair, wearing what looks to me like a jacket over a plaid button up and another shorter than his companion, with blond/brown hair and with a t-shirt of ver shirt combo. The shorter one shoots at me and I duck instinctively but it clips my shoulder and I scream, raising my still purple eyes to glare at the one who shot me, while the taller one beings shouting an exorcism. I begin panting, feeling something inside me burn and I run back into the room, and the long haired one follows me.

I want to scream at my friend to run but before I can even take a breath to say it, the long haired man finishes the exorcism, panting "Audi Nos." I collapse, failing as though the puppet master controlling me dropped me to go play with something else.

*Unknown amount of time later*

I wake up to the sound of an engine purring and I jump up and look around. _Maxi! They took her!_ I run outside and stop, looking around before seeing the tail end of a '67 Chevy Impala and I run towards it, knowing that my friend was there, injured. The Impala turned right on at the corner and as soon as I got there, it was driving quickly and soon vanished.

I swore, panting from the run, "Chuck-dammit! How in the hell am I going to follow them?!" I put my hands on my knees and it was then that a limited edition Jubilee Gold '78 Lincoln Continental Mark V drove up beside me and honked. I jumped and looked at who was driving it, but there was no one. I took it as a sign and hopped in. "Thanks!" I shifted over into the driver's seat and took off after the Impala.

I turned on the radio and tried to find a station of my liking and didn't find one, so I turned it off. I sighed and then kept an eye out for the Impala, driving over the speed limit. A few minutes, maybe later than that, I caught sight of the Impala and so I eased off the gas and followed it, not too close but not too far so that I lose again.

I followed the Impala for what seemed like hours, but was probably closer to an hour. They rolled to a stop and so did I. They got out of their ride, a pretty nice one at that, and the long haired one opened up the back door and pulled someone out. _Maxi!_ I thought. She looked like she was unconscious. I got out of my own ride, quietly, and snuck up to them, but didn't make contact. I watched them as they went up to a bunker and opened the door and someone, he has some sort of Asian lineage from what I could hear, inquires "Who is that?"

"Dunno, Cas may know though." The blond/brown haired man growled. I guess this Cas might have joined the Asian at the door way, for a new voice states monotonously "I heard my name."

"Yeah, Cas, we need to know who this chick we rescued is and what her name is." The blond/brown haired man growls, almost angrily. I smirk, _yeah right, from nobody harmless_. I then hear an gasp from Cas.

"The Princess" he monotonously whispers, sounding shocked. _He knows, that could be bad, unless... No way. Yes way, he's an angel of the lord and you just now thought of this?!?_ I heard Maxi whimper and before I could do anything, they took her inside and from where I was hiding, I could hear the door being locked with a click.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it wasn't clear before, it sure is now, that this happens in around the time of like season 8. That's when Cas was crazy and Kevin was still alive right? It's been a while.


	3. Chapter 2: Let It Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter that Saxi is a Disney nerd for like two very important seconds.

I decided to go back to the '78 Lincoln Continental to clear my head, but when I got to where I parked it, it was gone. _Huh? Oh well. This walk was clearing enough anyway_. I walked back to where they went in and continued to think. _Cas, why is that name familiar to me of all names? Wait, could it be.. Oh hell. It is_. Now, I didn't realize this, but my feet had carried me to the front door of the bunker. I noticed that there was a doorbell so I had an impulsive decision to ring it. I could hear shuffling inside so I decide to cry out "Candy is dandy!" From inside I hear a gasp and my friend calls back "BUT LIQOUR IS QUICKER!" I smile, but the door doesn't open yet.

I hear my friend quietly urge someone to open the door, saying "That's my best fucking friend, open the damn door, she's clean."

"And you're damn sure? Tell me have you ever heard of a shapeshifter? Or a leviathan? Or an angel for that matter? Or even a freaking ghoul? There are things out there that can and will look and sound like your so called best friend just to get close enough to slit your throat." The voice of the blond/brown haired man, who I know now as Dean, sternly reprimands, angered at my friends acceptance.

"Test her" she demands before yelling "DO YOU SHIP IT?!" I smirk, shouting "BITCH PLEASE YOU KNOW I HELLICARRIER IT!" I hear someone sigh, most likely Dean and the door opens, and I see my friend being held up by a black haired blue eyed man in a trench coat, while Dean grabs a few things and I carefully step in, focusing on my friend.

"Maxi? Oh Chuck, Maxi I'm sorry. I didn't know! I swear on my sax that I had no clue!" I cry out, before noticing Dean and his toys and thinking, _Ah crap, this is going to sting_. I stiffen, gathering up courage and mentally going through a mental process of one of the verses of _"_ _Let It Go"_. _Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_. I step up to Dean, bravely stating "Test me." Dean throws the holy water first and it does sting/burn a little, and so does the bleach, not necessarily to the same extent as the holy water, but I gave no reaction. He continues testing me, making sure that I'm "human". I pass the tests so Dean has no choice but to let me join them.

I give my dear Maxi, and there by Cas as well, a hug. I feel as though I'd just come out of a daze I whisper "Hang on, are they who I think they are?" She giggles and nods and whispers back "Yup! It's them, this is real, night bumpers are real, we are in _that_ universe/dimension. We are screwed, but damn it'll be fun."

"Alright, alright, enough gossip girls, follow me." Dean commands, and I notice that he ignores Cas for some reason. Maxi reaches out and puts her arm over my shoulder. We start following Dean, I say we, but really it was more like Cas carrying Maxi and I walking beside Cas. "It's safe!" Dean calls to Kevin and Sam. "Meet in the War Room!"

We trudge along a hallway that seems to go on forever, and I think to myself _finally, we get to talk about this,_ before finally Dean stops at a door marked "War Room" in messy handwriting. Cas, Maxi, and I enter quietly as Dean waits for the others to show up. After a few seconds footsteps approach before revealing the owners to be the moose/puppy Sam and the short, relatively, Kevin. _Sam's got the knife_ I note to myself as they instantly take a seat at the round table that I almost chuckle to myself, _Knights at the round table_. Dean gives us a glare that seams to say _sit now... Or else_.

I scramble to a chair two seats down from Sam and sits. _Don't want to be on either of their bad sides_. Cas follows awkwardly and sets Maxi down next to Sam and Cas sits in between us, leaving Dean to sit at the "head" of the table.

"What are you." Dean and Sam questioned in stereo. Kevin slouches knowingly. "She's the _Princess_!" Cas and I exclaim together. Maxi tilts her head, obviously confused.

"Princess of what?" Sam presses, shifting forwards. Kevin shifts back in his seat, as if to hide. Castiel turns to Maxi, like he was waiting for her to say something. _What am I? Chopped liver? No, I'm much more tastier than that_.

"Princess of Hell? But that was a joke!" Maxi quietly states, scared. Castiel shakes his head and I think Kevin might be going insane, because he slips out of his chair and underneath the table he sits. I quietly giggle before saying a bit louder "Yeah, one _hell_ of a joke."

The Winchesters are, understandably, confused. Castiel examines Maxi and I, gasping in surprise at what he finds. _Well finally. Guess I'm not anyone's chew toy.. Yet_.

"What?" Sam questions, the more vocal of the brothers. Maxi and I shrug, confused. Well, Maxi is. I'm just pretending. Kevin giggles from under the table. Sam and Dean share a glance at Kevin's strange behavior.

"They come from a different reality. But their origins lie in this reality." Castiel answers, staring into Maxi's eyes. I almost snort, I already knew all this.

"What?" Maxi and I exclaim simultaneously, puzzled. _How much longer do we, I mean I, have to keep this up? I want spoilers already!_

"But," Castiel continues "They were banished eons ago, when I was just a fledgling. The only way for them to be in this reality is if Father sent an archangel with his blessing-"

I was getting tired of hiding. "Or an archdemon." I interjects, also staring at Maxi, willing her to know what I mean.

Sam, dream like, cautiously, almost sadly, whispers " _Christo_." I think _Well now they know_ , and with possibly the most evil grin I can give, my eyes betray their true color. _Purple_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: I did make a few edits to this so that it flows much better. If anyone wants to know what the original version is, it's on WattPad under the user BariSaxi (yes that is a former version of myself).


	4. Chapter 3: One Hell of A Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oof. That is all I can say about this chapter.

Sam quickly pulls out Ruby's knife and moves to attack demonic me. Castiel moves to stop him, but is too slow. _Well, now would be the time to show off fighting_ , I thought. Just as Sam comes close to me a bright light blinds us. Everyone gives various exclamations of surprise.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A new, angered, voice joins the fray. All around, there were gasps of surprise, including me. _Wait a second, I know this voice. Could it be-?_

"Gabriel?!" Dean exclaims incredulously. Yep, called it. _Wait a second, how do I know this voice?_

"Gabriel?" Castiel asks quietly, in a child-like voice. A snap echoes around the room and Sam cries out in anger.

"Right in one Deano, little bro!" The voice of Gabriel announces. With a few blinking of my eyes, I can finally see Gabriel standing protectively in front of us, hand posed to snap again.

Maxi and I turns towards each other and waggle our eyebrows, wink and nod. As one, we turn towards the new arrival and tackle hug him, calling "GABE!"

Gabriel lets out an 'oof' as we impact him. He gives us a smile and a hug. Finally he turns to Team Free Will and says "Why in dads name are you trying to hurt my nieces?"

"NIECES!?!?" The Winchesters, Kevin, Me, and Maxi exclaim, confused. Gabriel pauses for a moment, his gaze drawn to the floor. Maxi and I, still hugging Gabriel, follow his gaze and spot a lollipop on the floor. I blush deeply and Gabriel turns to me with the most adorable puppydog eyes that I have ever experienced.

I take a deep breath and say "Yes, you can have it. But only if you share it with me." Gabriel laughs and gives an exaggerated wink. "Sure, princess." With a small smirk, I reply with a wink "Whatever, Trickster." There was a small cough from one of the Winchesters, probably Sam, and I sigh. There was a quiet moment that passed when Maxi and I let go of Gabriel. He then immediately grabbed the lollipop and handed it back to me. I nodded my thanks, and it was then that my internal hell broke loose.

\--Flashback--

_Fire rained down, and all the screams of the torturers and the tortured rang throughout the place. I hung there, physically exhausted as another rip, another tear and another scream blew through my miserable soul. I wanted, no, needed to be free. I had a job to do. Laughter rang out, drowning out my screams. I couldn't be freed, I was important. I was the Princess of Hell after all, why shouldn't I go torture souls. Go torture souls they asked of me. Sheer determination said no, over and over and over. I couldn't stop it, they have power, more power than I have sanity. But still, I resisted. Finally, they left me alone. To heal. To hear ragged breathing. The screams went into me, pouring some strength back. I couldn't stay here, I'd break any minute. I couldn't help but to let my voice be heard all around as I rang the bell tone, over and over and over "YOUR KIND IS NO MATCH FOR THE POWER OF THE ANGELS!" I hung, limply, then I feel a tugging sensation at my sides started to burn and for the last time, my screams where heard and a voice, not one I have heard down here and it growled angrily "They're a big pile of dicks, my sweet, and they're gonna pay."_

\--End Flashback--

My eyes fluttered open and I sat up, gasping and shaking. I heard ringing in my head but that eventually turned into voices. One voice stood out. Maxi, concerned, voice shaking asks, "Saxi? Are you okay?" I blink, twice, and everything slowly comes to. I look around, looking into everyone's eyes before finally gazing into Maxi's eyes.

Before answering, I brought my knees to my chest and rested my chin on top of them. ".... Yeah, I'm fine." I lied, voice a bit hoarse, as if I was screaming, and not really wanting to talk about that it. She looked at me as if she knew I was lying, but didn't push it further. Sometimes I forget that we're in a room that's full of people being quiet, listening in on a semi-private conversation.

"What the Hell was that all about?" Dean asks, staring at me like I needed to be locked up.

"You already know, you're the one who participated." I snarled, wanting to leap off the table and wring his neck. I managed to leap off the table, but wringing his neck, I couldn't because Castiel stepped in front of him and stared me down, his eyes ice cold and full of almighty rage. _Maybe I should be locked up. One more thought like that.. No._ I took a deep breath and exhaled, then another. And another, but this time, it was shaky. I looked down, feeling so emotional, that I broke down, feeling tears caress my checks.

"Saxi? Saxi! SAXI!" I heard from a distance, before arms wrapped around me and held me up. "Please tell me what is going on." I shook my head and looked up, into my friends face, slightly blurry from my tears. She wiped away my tears and said "On your own time." I shook my head again, "No, they need to know." I sniffed.

I turned back to Cas, Dean, Sam and Kevin, they had their eyes averted while I collected myself. I coughed and they turned back to me.

"I guess I really should start from the beginning. But first, Dean, I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier. It wasn't your fault. Not really." I was looking at Dean as I apologized and he looked a little shocked but he nodded his acceptance. 

Something in my gut told me that I had to make my story as short as possible, I don't know why, it just was a feeling. Keeping tis feeling in mind, call it instinct I guess, I began telling my tale. 

"I knew nothing of the, I'd guess you'd call it supernatural, until two years ago. I mean, I never really witnessed anything until two years ago. One day, I was going about my normal day when, every once in a while random people would stare at me. I thought it weird that the would stare at me with such seriousness. I would notice them and when I looked at them, they would smile and _disappear_. I still remember what emotion they stared me at with." I shiver, feeling the phantom stares again. "Their eyes held a light. And that light can only be described with one word. _Hunger_."

The Winchesters, Cas and Kevin looked at each other and I shifted my weight and continued, "But that's not all. A few weeks later, I was walking around at night, don't ask me why because I won't answer, when my watch beeped at midnight, as usual. I heard howling, which you do hear occasionally, but not during this time of the year. I freaked out and ran, trying to get farther and farther away from the baying of wolves, but the got closer and closer until I reached a dead end road and they got me. They dragged me and it felt like they tore me into pieces."

I shiver again, the memory still haunting me. Dean visibly flinches, and I stop talking to let that sink in.

"How long were you down in the Pit?" Sam asks, breaking the silence. I turn to look at him. Maxi pipes up, "She was gone for nine months." I flinch, I've always had a personal thing against that number and not just because of that.

Dean looks at me, "Jesus, kid. Did you ev-" I cut him off "No. I've always refused." Silence filled the room. I wasn't feeling too good about telling my story, and I guess Maxi sensed that, for she came up to my and hugged me.

"So explain to me, how exactly are you a demon?" Sam questions.

" _Magic_." Maxi sarcastically replies and I smile, almost wanting to leave it at that.

"Really? You're really going to be sarcastic?" Dean growls.

"Naw, it was in the heat of the moment after all, lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes off." Maxi giggles.

Sam literally facepalms. Dean groans and says "You're joking, right?"

"Well, yeah, sugar, we're going down and my songs know what you did in the dark!" Maxi concludes and Gabriel busts out laughing. I blush. Several moments later, both Gabriel, Cas, and I realize the meaning behind those words. The angels soul stare at Maxi while the blood rushes out of my face.

I hear a scream and I flinch and I hear Maxi growl " _Get them out, Gabriel! Now!_ " I blink and I see pain and I blink again to see Maxi and she is about to give me a hug and I hear a quiet "Why?" From Sam. She looks towards him and I feel something burn in my mouth and I make a slight choking noise and she hisses "Can you not fucking tell she's having fucking flashbacks you stupid fuck?! Get the fuck outta here right fucking now or fucking else I will fucking slap you so fucking hard your fucking grandfather will fucking feel it. Get. The. Fuck. Out. Right. Fucking. _Now_."

I start to laugh, only my airway is cut off and I start choking and I blink and there's someone there in my face and he's- I blink again to find eyes the color of sunshine going through a glass of whiskey staring back. I stop breathing, blush and Gabriel whispers "Breathe, you won't feel anymore pain today." I gasp and, he was right, I didn't feel anymore pain. I look around the room, the only ones that were here were Maxi, Gabriel and I.

"Thank you, Gabriel." I say, feeling a little dizzy.

I guess then I almost fall over because Gabriel grabs my arm and holds me up. "Anytime, there anything I can get you, sugar?"

Maxi pipes up, "That's it! I know what she needs!" She digs around her bag and pulls out a bottle of Mountain Dew and my eyes widen.

"Isn't that so full of sugar it could kill you?" I question, but then realize what it means. "Ooohhh, sugar. I get it." She hands me the bottle and I take a sip, and I feel so much better.

After I calmed down I ask "So, what now?"

"What now? Now we get something straight!" A gruff voice growls, Dean walking into the room, I almost was tempted to reply with "But you're not" but the look on his face told me to keep quiet, "There anything else to your story, or is that all you're going to share before we kick you to the curb?"

"You wouldn't dare!" Maxi glares at the Winchesters, eyes glinting with the light on the edge of murder. In the distance I hear something peculiar and I tilt my head, listening. Maxi looks at me and asks "What do you hear?" I shush her and listen. Then it happened again. The baying of wolves.

I pale and Dean scoffs, "There's nothing to hear out there, how could you possibly hear anything?"

I glare at him, eyes flickering to their natural color then back to the brown that I got used to and I growl "There's more to my story. After getting rescued out of the Pit by Gabriel, I've had this feeling where I felt like I was followed. Not all the time, but just when I'm by myself. This feeling never faded, nor has it grown, at least before I came here. Then it disappeared. They still want me, I know it. You're stuck with me, whether you like it or not." There was another howl, a little louder than the last and I flinch.

"Stuck with you? Why?" Sam asks, before Castiel storms into the room and comes right up to me and pushes me into the wall by my neck and I let out a strangled yelp.

"Why did you lead them here?!"

"I-I have no ide-" I choke out before there's a howl, this time louder and enough to make everyone flinch, including me. "I-I s-sw-swear I-I didn't know.."

"Liar!" Castiel pushes against my throat, and then Gabriel pulls Castiel off me and I slide down the wall, gasping and coughing. The howl grows louder.

"Cas! She isn't lying! She didn't know that she was being tracked!" Gabriel hissed, holding Castiel so that he wouldn't come at me.

"Tracked? By whom?" The Winchesters ask simultaneously.

I could think of only one thing that would track me with hell hounds. "Demons." Maxi and I say together, the feeling in the room growing ominous as the baying of wolves grows with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I just want to say that even though Maxi is being a little shit, she's just trying to release the tension because Saxi is "her best fucking friend" and "if anything fucking happens to her, I'll kill everyone and then myself." That's how Maxi is.


	5. Chapter 4: Burning Through The Hotel California

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saxi sings us a song in order to get her mind off what these divine entities want her to do.

"We aren't safe." I announce, looking around. Maxi tilts her head, confused. Gabriel nods, but the Winchesters shake their heads.

Castiel, gives me a mutinous glare and says "We aren't safe with you here. That is for sure."

I was about to argue, when Maxi pipes up "Castiel! That is no way to talk to my friend!" She gives him her death glare. Looking about the room, I notice that Kevin is standing in the doorway, and he gives me a little wave before retreating to somewhere in the bunker. The Winchesters look at Cas and Maxi, confused. _Idjits_ I thought. Gabriel just sighs knowingly. Maxi glances at Castiel again before looking at me.

"She's right either way, I don't trust this place." Maxi addresses the room, before painfully moving to the door. The Angels and Winchesters try to stop her, but something unknown to me stops them. I follow after, snarling slightly when I pass Castiel. _Man, someday I'm going to rip his wings off and fry them extra cris- No, I can't, I'm going to save his sorry ass one day_. We make our way to the front door of the bunker, ready to make an escape. We exit the bunker, only to run straight into a divine Mexican standoff.

An unknown angel speaks up "I am Ardifiel, and angel of the lord. I need the princess to come with me." The now named Ardifiel steps toward Maxi.

_Son of a bitch, I'm not letting the dick take her! He'll burn her alive!_ "Oi! Assbutt! I'm the bitch you are looking for," I shout.

A familiar demon approaches."I am King Crowley and I need the other princess." The aforementioned demon approaches me only to stop in surprise when Maxi says "Oi! Fuckass! I'm the fucker you're looking for!"

The angel and demon pause, confused, as they sense what they are. Maxi glances to me and I nod.

"I'm an angel, you ass." I sarcastically tell Ardifiel.

Maxi looks at Crowley states monotonously "I'm a demon, you bitch." _Jerk, you changed the line._ The two nod and put their hands on our shoulders. The Winchesters and angels finally make it out of the bunker. I turn to say my good by, and freeze. _This maybe the last time I see them, even if one of them hates my guts_.

Gabriel, looking pained, shouts "NOOOO!!!" I blow Maxi a sad kiss. I realize that Kevin was waving goodbye.

_Better make this good_ , I smirk. "Check y'all's pockets!" I shout, before being angelically teleported.

I twitch, feeling like I'd been thrown into a dryer on high temperature and high speed tumble. Ardifiel, that ass, let's me go and starts walking off in a direction, silent and graceful. Me, being me, tried to follow. Notice that I said tried. I tripped. _That's not graceful at all_ , I sigh.

"Where is my stuff?" I questioned, not expecting a response. Then my stuff hit me in the head.

"You're welcome." Ardifiel spoke, voice soft and melodic. I pick myself up and grab my stuff, rubbing my head. _Thanks for nothing, dickbag._  I look around, this place was kinda nice, maybe a little dark, certainty smallish, and not cozy. _Not cozy? Man, whose Heaven is this?... Wait, am I really in someone's Heaven or the Heaven? How am I thinking this is Heaven? Wait, why am I thinking that THIS is HEAVEN?! This feels more like a furnace!_

Ardifiel sauntered his way over to stand in front of me, tone steely. "Have you heard a word I said?!" Before I could answer, he slammed me into the wall, and held me off my feet.

"H-hey, Ardi, what's this about?" I stammered, shocked and confused. He growled when I said Ardi. _He must not like nicknames... Better piss him off with it!_ I thought, then smirked. "And to answer your damn question, _Ardi_ , no."

He grit his, very white and pearly I noticed, teeth together and grumbled "Why are you such a child?"

Like a child, I responded "Why are _you_ such a dick?"

He tossed me to the floor with a sneer, saying "Well, now that I have your attention, follow me." _Time to play the stubborn child.. Hehehe_ , I thought to myself with a smirk.

"But why?" I whined, standing up and dusting myself off from the floor, then crossing my arms and pouting.

Ardi, as that is now how he's going to be known as because I said so, grinds his teeth and rubs his temple and growls "Because you insufferable child, have to prepare for your role."

"My role? What role?" I question, thinking _Wait a second... If I have a role in something, then so does my friend._ "You know what? It doesn't matter what it is, I'm not going to play my role unless I create it." I mutter bitterly, getting agitated with the whole I'm-a-part-of-a-big-world-ending-prophecy shenanigans.

Ardi snorted, seemingly oblivious to my change in mood. "That's what they all say, you insolent _brat_ , but that all changed when He brought you back over here." He snapped, smug and beastly cold, reminding me of... _Oh shit, don't go there, not now, not ev-_ I started shivering, as though the room had become an ice chamber, and phantom pains began popping up over my soul. _Get a hold of yourself, girl! You can't show him a thing!_ I took a few calming breaths, then realized what he said.

"Did. You. Just. Call. Me. A. _BRAT_?!?" I voiced, my steely voice piercing icicles. I got up into Ardi's face as I spoke, and his eyes narrowed in hostility at being confronted. "I'll have you know, _Ardi_ " I sneered his nickname, "That if you call me a brat again, you will burn by my hand." I pause, letting it sink in. " _Capisce?_ "

His sparkling green eyes narrowed, then seemed to think better of whatever intrusive action he was planning and began walking off in the direction he was before with a curt "Follow me." _Fine, I guess I have no choice but to follow if I want answers_ I stated to myself inside my head.

*unknown amount of time later*

We walked for God knows how long, and I was starting to get a headache from trying to process what I was seeing. Or correctly, _not_ seeing. It felt like we were in a tiny enclosed bubble maze, that was in the dark, and there seemed to be no end in sight, not to mention that the ground felt like it was burning my soles. Ardifiel walked with a purpose, of what kind, I don't know. He doesn't say much. I, on the other hand, was singing.

" _On a dark desert highway, cool wind in my hair._  
 _Warm smell of colitas, rising up through the air._  
 _Up ahead in the distance, I saw a shimmering light._  
 _My head grew heavy and my sight grew dim, I had to stop for the night._  
 _There she stood in the doorway; I heard the mission bell._  
 _And I was thinking to myself 'This could be Heaven or this could be Hell.'_  
 _Then she lit up a candle and she showed me the way._  
 _There were voices down the corridor, I thought I heard them say..."_

"Oh my Father, do you ever _SHUT UP_!?" Ardi snapped, cutting me off, and turns around to give me the evil eye. I immediately gave him a glare of my own and sang louder.

" _Welcome to the Hotel California , such a lovely place (such a lovely place)._  
 _Such a lovely face._  
 _Plenty of room at the Hotel California, any time of year (any time of year)._  
 _You can find it here..._ "

Ardi shook his head and sighed, muttering something about how this place was going to burn it out. I ignored him and continued.

" _Her mind is Tiffany-twisted, she got got the Mercedes bends._  
 _She got at lot of pretty, pretty boys she calls friends._  
 _How they dance in the courtyard, sweet summer sweat._  
 _Some dance to remember, some dance to forget._  
 _So I called up the Captain, 'Please bring me my wine.'_  
 _He said, 'We haven't had that spirit here since nineteen sixty nine.'_  
 _And still those voices are calling from far away,_  
 _Wake you up in the middle of the night, just to hear them say..._ "

Ardifiel continued walking, turning left, then right, then right again, I wasn't really paying attention as I followed, still singing.

" _Welcome to the Hotel California, such a lovely place (such a lovely place)._  
 _Such a lovely face._  
 _They livin' it up at the Hotel California, what a nice surprise (what a nice surprise)._  
 _Bring your alibis._ "

At this point, subconsciously, my mind started rolling.

" _Mirrors on the ceiling, the pink champagne on ice._  
 _And she said 'We are all just prisoners here, of our own device.'_  
 _And in the master's chambers, they gather for the feast._  
 _They stab it with their steely knives, but they can't just kill the beast._ "

I stopped walking. Ardifiel stopped after I did, after realizing I wasn't following him.

"Why did you stop your infernal racket?" He asked, not curious, but relieved. My response? _This had better not be a trick to get myself burned, not that that mattered to me_ I thought, and continued.

" _Last thing I remember, I was running for the door._  
 _I had to find the passage back to the place I was before._  
 _'Relax' said the night man, 'we are programmed to receive._  
 _You can check-out any time you like, but you can never leave!_ '"

"What does that have anything to do with my question?" Ardi barked, angry that he thought it was over.

_Well of course he thought it was over, idjit angel._ "It has everything to do with your question, Ardi." I said, steely. "Now, answer me this, may I leave?"

He mulled over my question, delaying his answer. _It's a no from me, isn't it, Simon?_  I mock thought. "...To quote what you have said, 'You can check out anytime you like, but you can never leave.'" Ardifiel smirked.

That gave me all I needed to know. I sprinted in the direction we came from and I could hear him swear, that this was going to complicate things. _Good._  
Then I could hear him pounding after me. _Oh shit_. I poured on more speed, and turned whenever I could, trying to get more distance between us.

I was so focused on trying to get away from him, that I forgot that I'm running from an angel. I didn't watch where I was going and wham! I ran into something solid and fell.

"Hey, watch it, I'm t-trying to get aw-" I stammered, panting. And was cut off, because he scoffed at me. "Did you really think you could get away from me by running around in _my_ domain, you little maggot?!" _Great. Done my job pissing him off... Wait a second.._

" _Your_  domain? Where the hell in Heaven am I?" I questioned, suspicious. Ardi laughed. And laughed, and laughed. I mean, he was bent over, laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes, and it was starting to squeak a little.

Ardi took a deep breath, and straightened up, towering over me. "Well, _my_  Princess," He sarcastically sneered, "We are in _my_ Heaven. " _Well that doesn't seem so ba- Oh wait, why am I suddenly so terrified?_  "Also known as, your Hell."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I did say a couple of lines off the show. But they were good fucking lines, okay?!?! Anyway, this is all that I have posted on my WattPad. Maaayyybe I'll post another chapter. Maayyybe.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to italicize in this format, so all thought's are within single quotation marks until I get around to fixing it when I find out how. And also, this may seem a little disjointed but that's that narrator's fault


End file.
